


Not Your Average Wizard

by AbsoluteLandfill



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteLandfill/pseuds/AbsoluteLandfill
Summary: You're 15 year old wizard named (Y/n) Storm. The Storms are a rich and powerful wizard family. You've left your family to go somewhere else and live life the way you want to. But things don't go as you planned. Especially when a certain Pink-Haired wizard enters your life....





	

You run through the forrest in a great panic. *BOOM* A giant shockwave races towards you as you run, causing you to stumble.

"I Have to find the others." You thought to yourself. You hear a loud scream deep in the trees say, "I'LL KILL YOU (y/n)!"

"Damn," You said to yourself. "No time. I have to hide." As you quickly jump back to your feet, you feel a sharp pain shoot up your leg. You cry in pain and look down at your leg to find it broken and useless.

A tree comes crashing down inches next to you as your attacker gets closer to where you are. You make a quick choice and limp over to the nearest tree to hide.

All at once, it gets very quiet. You hear very faint thuds as your attacker has finally reached where you are. Slowly, you peek around the tree to get a good look at the guy. You had never seen anything like it before. It had the body of a bull and the legs of a lion. He doesn't seem to know where you are. You let out a sigh of relief and slowly go back to hiding.

"Sssssss." Your heart stops as you stare face to face with a giant Serpent.  
you want to scream but you remember that you're hiding. "Where are they?" You think to yourself.

The Serpent moves closer to you.

It opens its Gaping mouth to reveal two fangs, dripping with deadly poison. You close your eyes as it prepares to strike. There is the sound of teeth tearing through flesh and then the feeling of a lifeless body at your feet.

You open your eyes to see the Serpent quickly leaving. "Wait, if it didn't bite me, then who did it-" You look down at your feet to see a lifeless, Pink-Haired figure bleeding out. Just as you're about to scream-

*Train Whistle Blows*

"Mister wake up. Sir!" You wake up to see a train conductor staying over you. "W-where am I?" You say groggily. The man looks at you like you've lost your mind. "We're in Magnolia Sir, Now I must kindly ask you to get off my train. I have places to be."

"I must have been dreaming." You thought to yourself as you head off the train. "But who was that guy at my feet?" You walk through the station, pondering about your dream until your stomach starts to growl at you. You look for the nearest shop in the station to buy yourself self some food. 

You pick up a bag of chips and head over to the front desk to pay. "Your total is 500 jewels." The worker says. You reach down to grab your bag and take out your money. Until you realize that your bag is still on the train. 

"THE TRAIN!" You yell. "Maybe I can still go get-"

*Whistle Blows*

You drop to your knees in defeat as the train slowly pulls out of the station with all of your money and clothes. 

"Ahem." You look over your shoulder to find the worker extending his hand to collect your money. 

"Ummm," You say. "Is their some possible way I could pay you later?"  
You smile and hope things go your way. The worker then grabs you by your shirt and throws you out of the station. "WE DON'T DEAL WITH PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE MONEY!" The worker screamed. He slammed the door in your face. 

"What am I going to do now?" You said as you walk towards the gate that leads to town. You look up to read the sign, "Welcome to Magnolia. Home of Fairy Tail." 

"Fairy Tail huh? Maybe if I join, I could get some cash..." Your stomach growls again. "Guess I don't really have a choice huh?" You straighten your back, and walk through the gates of Magnolia in hopes of starting over.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO GUYS. This is my first story that I've ever posted on here. I really hoped you enjoy and it'd be helpful if you gave me some feedback and things I could improve on. Also, let me know if you'd like me to continue this story so I know when to begin. THX GUYS.


End file.
